We're Home
by Ravenrizsqclex
Summary: A lil swanqueen Wedding oneshot for all the swens out there. just to bring some joy. so yes sweet fluffy swanqueen goodness.


_Since the last ouat episode was garbage I decided just to write a little happy one shot of swanqueen. So I hope you all like it. Still working on my writing some._

 _(I don't own any of these characters) but if I did I'd treat them better. BE warned the is FLUFFY AF! And Au-ish prob a lil ooc for some characters can't make em a perfect copy. Italics might be thought or dialogue_

Emma looks over the crowd and can't believe she's here, finally marrying the love of her life. She thinks back to everything that lead up to this moment. Going to Neverland, saving Henry, almost dying in an ice cave, and of course saving Regina from the darkness. She remembers feeling that ever present consumption of just pure evil but thankfully she wasn't stuck in that position long. There were actions she was ashamed of, she played Henry, almost killed Hook for everything he'd done to her and her family, still Regina had stopped her in the nick of time. A chuckle escaped her painted lips at the thought of the feisty brunette yelling at her through all the rage, especially the now more endearing term, that she was an idiot. Regina had walked through the flurry of darkness watching Emma closely as her hands concealed Hooks heart, shaking in a murderous rage. Regina had held her face ever so gently and pleaded for Emma's soul to listen to her. It's when Regina mentioned that she couldn't bear to raise Henry herself when his last memory of his mother would be something so horrible. _"This is not the Legacy I will have Henry remember you for! I want him to remember you as the angry tank topped woman who sawed off a branch from my tree. The woman who fought hard to wake him up, the woman who wouldn't take shit from anyone you are so strong EMMA! Why are you such an idiot? People love you!"_ She remembers Regina hitting her on the chest with one hand _" I know you can feel goddamit! Now listen to me,"_ Emma grimaced a bit, the memory of the pain of the darkness leaving her body came to mind, it had felt like all her cells were splitting. She had collapsed into Regina's arms sobbing….. Cold, wet and messy, that is where our two leading ladies had their 1st kiss. _After that moment they knew they were an unstoppable force together, even when the black fairy came with Gideon they fought together and defeated them. Henry had finally just sat them down after all the excitement and said that with how busy their lives were that they should get married before whatever else the magic world wanted to throw at them came._ That's how Emma found herself, now looking expectantly down the aisle for her bride. Twas a small gathering as some people were still wary of this union but those who were there were the only ones who mattered. Granny as the officiator, Ruby, Snow, Charming, Belle and a begrudging Rumplestiltskin were all part of the audience, along with a few others. It even looked as though Jasmine and Aladdin had made a stop in to see them. Music started flowing and Emma stood up straight and tried straightening her tie, eyes strained to the entrance of the little path leading up to the alter. Little Robyn toddled down the aisle throwing petals everywhere, letting out that innocent laugh with Zelena right behind her gently guiding her steps. A giant smile split Emma's face when Regina appeared, Henry at the side of her arm. Emerald met brown, each pair of eyes already showing a hint of glinting tears. To Emma, Regina looked like a Goddess who was adorned with an off shoulder pale blue dress, intricate lace designs covered the skirt with little apples stitched along the bottom seam. They had decided to forgo traditional wedding colours as both of them decided they were far from traditional. With Regina in her pale blue dress holding a bouquet of yellow flowers and Emma wearing a Royal blue suit with yellow tulip tucked into her jacket pocket… Both pairs of eyes fixed on the other as vows were spoken and I do's proclaimed. "You may kiss the bride." With those words Regina pulled Emma in for a hard but long kiss laughing and crying at the same time Emma broke it only to gaze at Regina's face with a smirk "no miss Swan?." " Swan-mills," the brunette smiled and pulled her in for another kiss

 _Reception_

Emma and Regina had danced the couples dance. Emma had been surprised as Henry danced with Regina for the father daughter dance. He had admitted to practicing with violet after school with Snows help. Regina had frowned at him for lying at her for telling him his supposed whereabouts after school weren't as she thought then pulled him into a bone crushing hug "Thank you for the best present mi principito" giving him a kiss on the cheek. Henry grumbled at her leaving a mark but had given her a quick kiss on her cheek showing he wasn't really mad as he bounded off somewhere with Violet. With the sun setting and music playing quietly in the background, Snow running around taking pictures of everything, Emma pulled Regina onto her lap. "Come here miss mills." "Swan-mills I think you mean" Regina corrected. "it's almost surreal," Emma mused "I had hoped for family all those years ago and to think my wish has finally come true. Took some time but it came true." Looking around Emma took in everything letting out a small sigh with a smile "Regina, I'm home." She let out an almost disbelieving laugh and Regina smiled, eyes searching for Henry in the crowd and found him playing with Robyn while Zelena was trying to clean cake off her messy fingers. Laying a hand on her stomach Regina gave a small smile and pulled Emmas hand on top of the hand on her stomach laying her head on Emma's shoulder Regina let out a content sigh " we're finally home."

 _3 yrs later_

"That was me in your tummy wasn't it mommy?" bright green eyes connected with brown, "Yes mi princesa you were waiting to join our home." A giggle spilled out of the tiny body that was being attacked by tickles. "Why don't we go downstairs to see what your mama is making? I bet it's pancakes," Regina said with a twinkle in her eye. Green eyes went wide and the tiny body scrambled off the bed "wait for me mama!" Regina laughed as knowing her daughter is the only one with an appetite that could rival her wifes. Glancing at a photo on their dresser, it was a beautiful maple framed photo of her and Emma dancing carved with the word home in the corner humming in contentment Regina made her way downstairs following the laughter _,_ a smile graced her features. _This, this is home._


End file.
